


Ships

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Fort Max/Rung ficlets [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Max agrees to help Rung assemble a model ship during therapy, unaware of Rung's true motive behind the request.</p><p>*SPOILERS FOR MTMTE #14 ONWARD*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).



> These ficlets are set in an expanded timeframe between _The Incident_ (Overlord) and landing on Luna 1. Now that Fort Max has redeemed himself in general in the eyes of the crew, he is no longer confined to the brig- but rarely leaves his hab suite anyway.

"I have to do what now?"

"You don't _have_ to do anything," Rung replied patiently as he stretched to place the heavy box in Fortress Maximus' hand. "I never got around to building this model. I would like to assemble it with you."

Maximus dug at one end of the box, opening the flap and shaking a few of the pieces into his palm, then turned to look down at Rung dubiously.

"I found a large bottle of adhesive you can easily handle," Rung smiled up at him, "and you can read the instructions to me as I piece it together. What do you think?"

A long pause. Rung waited patiently as Maximus' stern frown remained firmly in place as he turned the box over and over.

"I'll do what I can," Maximus finally answered, "but I doubt we can finish it in the time we have left today."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to rush it," Rung replied, reaching up to pluck the messy pile of pieces. "I expect it to take some time to fully finish. Thank you, Max."

"You're the therapist," Maximus rumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

~*~*~*~*~

"What about Swerve?" Maximus squinted as he sanded one side of the model's exterior pieces.

"His bar is wildly popular, as ever," Rung said cheerfully. "I don't speak often with the proprietor, though. Apparently I make Swerve nervous, as he thinks I'm constantly psychoanalyzing him. I believe it would cause more harm than good to explain to him that isn't the case."

"Hmph. I can see that. Swerve's a bit twitchy as is. What about First Aid?"

Rung set the constructed frame aside, glancing up as he placed a warm hand on Maximus' wrist. "You should come ask your friends how they are in person," he said evenly. "They've been asking about you."

"Most of my 'friends' are dead." Maximus' voice was flat as he withdrew from Rung's touch. "And none are on this ship. Are we done for today?"

Rung nodded, gracefully accepting the prompt to leave. "We are done whenever you choose, Max."

~*~*~*~*~

Maximus silently passed a prepped piece to Rung, then flipped open the instructions to read it carefully again. Neither he nor Rung had spoken past a customary 'hello', but Rung had found the quiet to be more peaceful than he'd anticipated. Fortress Maximus seemed tired and weary, but accepting of his company- and so absorbed in their activity that he'd failed to remind Rung that their allotted time had expired half a joor ago.

Rung smiled to himself as he carefully slotted the piece into the model.

~*~*~*~*~

Once the model had been assembled, all that was left was to paint the exterior. Though only Rung's nimble fingers could do the actual painting, Maximus assisted by cleaning and drying the tiny brushes between coats.

"I heard about Drift," Maximus said quietly as he hunched over Rung's shoulder, watching him outline an outdated logo on the side. "Skids told me when I went to refuel last cycle. I hadn't really thought about why."

"And many of us are trying not to, still," Rung agreed sadly. "Especially Rodimus. He's... not been the same since the exile."

"I'm glad I wasn't there for it." Maximus vented harshly. "I'd have been torn between demanding to know _why_ and just crushing his head in my fist."

Rung leaned back against Maximus' leg, shifting once to settle comfortably. "It was a great shock. I- Something about it doesn't ring true for me, but of course I respect the captain's decision. He wouldn't let me speak to Drift before he left. Rodimus was too angry."

"I can imagine."

~*~*~*~*~

Rung held up the model proudly for Maximus to inspect. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"...It's a Class E freighter," Maximus said wryly. "They aren't made to be beautiful. Or efficient. Or anything, really."

"But the model itself! A fine combined effort," Rung smiled. "Thank you for your help, Max. It's a lovely addition to my collection."

Maximus hunched his shoulders, but offered a small smile in return. "So what was it for? If I may ask."

"For?" Rung tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Building the model." Maximus gestured at it vaguely. "What was it supposed to do? In regards to my therapy?"

There was a flicker of something that swept through Rung's fields, too quick to register. His expression never wavered. "Max, I meant what I said when I first asked for your assistance. I wanted to assemble this model with you because I wanted to spend time with you."

"I-," Maximus' hands curled into fists. "I assumed it was a therapeutic activity. My apologies."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Rung said quietly.

"You wanted to spend time with me."

"Of course. I _want_ to." Rung's mouth curled into a gentle smile. "I am very fond of your company. You have a soothing presence, and you always offer interesting conversation and intelligent questions. I... can't always relax in a busy social environment; you prefer peaceful exchanges, as I do."

Maximus' mouth opened, the unspoken rebuttal heavy in the silence before he closed it with a snap.

"I should have clarified my intentions-," Rung began, but Maximus laid a hand on his shoulder, dwarfing it in his grasp.

"Do you have any other models still in their boxes?" Maximus rumbled.

Rung reached up to press his small hand to Maximus', optics bright at the suggestion. "I have seven unopened."

"Well, better get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta readers, Gemi and TekkaChama, for great ideas and precious encouragement!


End file.
